Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: There is something wrong with Link. He's not what he seems. He is much darker, and more sadistic than he has ever been. Things are about to turn for the worst when he enters the Temple of time.
1. CHAPTER ONE: HOW IT ALL BEGAN

**A/N: Ok, this is a bit new for me. I have done a LoZ story before, but this is a little different. I won't keep you from it for too long. I'll stop talking so you can go ahead to read the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters.**

**My OC's are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**Spirit's OC's are Cleo, Spirit, Terra, Akane, and Temara.**

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER ONE: HOW IT ALL BEGAN **

In the beginning of the world, there were three goddesses. Their names were known to the humans as Din, Farora, and Nayru. But these three had a separate name to them.

Din was also known as The Goddess of Life. With her fire, she created light in the world where there had been nothing but darkness. Her purity shone out above any shadow.

Farora was one for the night. She was known as The Silent Night. The one who watched over them all. While she had created law in the world, she had also created the beginning of crime.

And lastly, Nayru. She had created the humans within this world we know as Hyrule. She had also created those known as The Deities. She was the essence of higher plains of existence. She created the gateways, and the locks. She also created the different creatures aside from humanity throughout the land.

Now, we see…..how our Hero begins his ascent into madness. We must see how he shall deal with his hardships and strife. He deals with more burdens than any deity above could ever hope to imagine.

I had been shaken out of my bed in my what you could call a house. I panted harshly from the dream or more likely the reoccurring nightmare. It always happened this way. I kept waking during random hours of the night. I'm almost positive that there are rings underneath my eyes. It kept playing over and over in my head. It gave me no rest.

What I kept remembering was the nightmare where I was standing on one side of the mirror and someone else was on the opposite end. The person who stood across from me was completely shrouded in shadow. There were only a few words I kept hearing.

"_**I'll be there soon, Link." **_

I always woke up after that. It had been three or so nights after that had started. It kept me up at night. It made me wonder who that voice belonged to, and if I really wanted to know the answer to that.

I probably should go outside. I has been a while since I have been in either the village or in Market Town. Zelda might be worried. Maybe I should go see her.

All of these thoughts were jumbled up in my head. I shook it a little trying to clear my mind. No sense in going out when I was a wreck.

I changed into a fresh tunic and leggings. I had all of my equipment in my pouch that was on my side. The Kokiri sword was strapped on one of my hips. The Deku shield was on my back.

I padded out of my room, climbing down the ladder until I felt cool grass underneath my feet.

"Hey Link!" The concerned voice of Saria exclaimed from behind.

My brows furrowed in frustration of having to deal with _her_. She was one of the people I hated having to talk to. Even though she was my best friend, in some ways she was more of an enemy to me. I turned around swiftly to shoot a glare of irritation at her.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked trying to get me to talk which she knew I seldom did.

My body was taut. I wasn't going to tell her anything. My eyes glowed with built up anger repressed, but I was prepared to unleash it if I thought necessary.

"I see you got your fairy at last," she continued seeming to try to change the subject to get me to reply.

She was enforcing a lost cause. I wasn't going to speak. I wouldn't to her. I had my back to her. I just wanted to get out of here, and off to see Zelda. I pushed her aside once more when she had tried to block my path.

I walked over to where I knew Mido was standing in front of the entrance to The Great Deku Tree's Grove.

"Did you get the sword and the shield, Link?" The little brat asked.

I nodded in agreement. I was slightly irked that he didn't notice the items on me. A smirk crawled onto my lips before lunging to place the tip of the blade on his throat.

"Is that good enough for you Mido?" I hissed.

"Holy crap! He can talk!" Mido exclaimed as if it was actually something new though it might be since I've never talked before to these imbeciles.

Before leaving him, I slit his throat with the blade. No use in leaving a little kid to tell people he could speak. Though it wasn't likely I'd give them any proof.

I gave a glance over my shoulder to make sure there hadn't been any witnesses. I almost forgot something. I leaned down to clasp my hands around the still warm hart. I devoured it whole. My tongue flicked out to lick my lips once before pivoting on my heel to travel through the short passage into the grove.

"Hero, is that you?" The large tree with a mustache and eyebrows asked.

"I brought him like you asked," Navi said. "He doesn't seem to talk much."

I placed a hand over her mouth. That should shut the annoying light bulb for a while.

It was the second time that day a smirk crossed my lips. I lit a match that I kept on hand for these purposes.

"Link! No, don't do it!" Navi protested.

I placed a finger to my lips. I was signaling her to be quiet. I then started to put the matches at the base of the tree watching in glee. The sparks traveled until a large bonfire spurred up from the start of the splutters. It wasn't long enough until flame covered every inch of the tree.

A stone was presented once the tree was gone. Only ash was revealed to give any sign something had happened here.

"Link! How could you? That's it, I'm leaving," Navi said.

"Good," I replied.

"Alright, I'm staying with you…..forever," Navi said.

"DAMN IT!" I hissed. "You know what? I have many ways putting your little ball of energy you call yourself out."

Navi shivered. She had nothing else to say.

"B-But I'm supposed to help you," she whimpered.

"I don't need help," I sneered. "Now, be a good fairy and shut up."

I took the stone from the ashes. There would be no more Great Deku to be heard or seen of. The only thing to be seen in this Grove would be an interminable pile of ash.

I exited heading towards the clearing that would have me enter the lush grasses of Hyrule Field.

I continued this walk until I was met face to face with a bridge. I went across it. The good thing was that it was down this time. I went in with purposeful strides. I kept going until I was past the busy streets of Market Town, and now within the guard infested grounds of Hyrule Castle.

It took me a little while before I could find the right way to get in. That meant getting caught a few times before doing everything without messing up.

Before long, I was met with the attractive face of the Princess.

I gave her a mock bow. I was a little nice, but not too much. It was more than I would ever give the flying fire fly following me.

"Link, I have been waiting for you," she said with a small hint of a smile showing in her eyes.

I waited for her to continue. I knew she had something to tell me.

"There is a great peril in our world. A man….one who has gained the trust of my father is plotting to take over the castle. I need you to help," Zelda explained.

"And why should I help you?" I asked.

"Because, I think you will gain the knowledge of what you seek. Each of us, you, me, and the evil against us has a piece of a Triforce," she told me. "You have The Triforce of Deviancy."

I raised a brow at this. I knew what that meant. That could explain why everything has changed so suddenly emotionally, and all of the other senses about me.

"I have the Triforce of Light. Gannondorf still has the piece of power, but there is something else," Zelda said before pausing which meant she could say no more on the subject.

I nodded in understanding. I had a good sense of what was happening around here. I hadn't known of the Triforce pieces until she had mentioned them to me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"You must collect the two spiritual stones. Once you have them, return here," she said before giving me a letter to gain acces to Death Mountain.

I then went the way I had come. I went to go fetch the other two stones from their respective temples.

It took quite a long time. It also took some time trying to avoid running into annoying people. There was a lot of those types.

It was only much later did I return back to Hyrule Castle.

A white stallion galloped out of the opening past the bridge. Riding on it was Zelda and Impa. The princess threw something into the moat.

When that was over, a midnight black stallion exited.

"Damn, she got away again. I was so close," the velvet smooth voice hissed. "She won't get away again!" He added in a snarl.

I stared at the man that was in obsidian armor with crimson designs. It was almost like hieroglyphics inscribed on it. He wore a demonic mask covering most of his face except his scarlet eyes and his mouth. The mask was obsidian black with tints of red looking more like bloodstains than a part of the artwork of it. His hair is obsidian black that runs down to his shoulders. He had sharper than normal teeth.

"What are you staring at, boy?" The man asked.

I looked away before answering, "You."

Another person came out. This one was a woman. Her armor made out of bones. It can't break easily. It's enforced with her magic. She wears a navy mask that looks like it was carved out of a special type of bone. Her golden eyes could be seen as well as her mouth. She has very long slat colored hair.

The twang of a bow could be heard. There was a whimper from the floating fairy above me. Her white pallor turned navy with flecks of red at her wings.

"What was that meant to do?" I asked the strange woman in front of me.

She chuckled darkly before asking in reply, "Should I or shouldn't I, Rakka?"

"I don't see why not. The child deserves to know," the man in the black armor nsweed in a casual air.

"Fine, I turned your little fairy…..into a more let's say obedient slave," the woman replied with a smirk curling along her lips.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out in due time….little one," the woman replied.

"Indeed he will," he said. "Doesn't mean we'll tell him. We should probably head off before that brat gets too far away."

"Alright," she said before the two rode off on their horses.

I wonder who those two were. Maybe that would be one of the many unanswered questions running circles in my head. I should probably go get what Zelda threw into the moat. I jumped down diving into the shallow waters to pick up a musical instrument.

I remember I need to head to that certain temple not too far on the outskirts of town. I believe it was called the Temple of Time. I stood in front of the door leading inside. I knew a certain song in particular needed to be played to gain entrance.

The song was played carefully to not miss a single note. The door slowly opens. I step forth into the Temple.

I keep walking until I reach the second door. There, sat a legendary sword on a pedestal. I took the last few steps before my hand was on the hilt. I pulled it up before a bright light surrounded me. I wasn't sure what happened after that. All I remember is that seven years passed.

"Link, I came for you."


	2. CHAPTER TWO: DESCENT

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER TWO: DESCENT **

I had woken up at last. It had felt like time had slipped away from me. I took a tentative step forward. I needed to hold onto one of the pillars for support. There was a hovering dizziness about me. I guess that's what happens for being frozen for so long gets you.

I had heard that voice again before this had happened. I was seeing something for the first time out of my dreams.

"Aw, Link, I had no idea you dreamt about me," the dark voice mocked from the shadows. "Did you dream of me for seventeen years?"

It took me a oment before replying, "Unfortunately, yes… I had dreamt of you before being frozen for seven years."

I could see his crimson eyes from the darkness. He may not show himself, but I know what he looks like. I didn't need to see his whole image to know that. I remember what I had seen from the onslaught during the hours of night.

"I thought as much," the voice answered with a light chuckle before he stepped out to come face to face with me.

"Why did you cause such havoc with me?" I asked.

"Straight to the point I see. I could answer that, but that might give things away," the man casually replied.

I raised a brow upon hearing this. I wonder what his other reasons were for not telling me anything. Surely it's more than he just doesn't _want _to.

"Oh Link, so curious. It's almost a shame to know what happens to those who look too much into things," he casually says though the threat is laid out clear enough.

"Fine, I'll stop asking questions," I lamented to him.

"Good boy," he said.

We stared at each other for some time. I wasn't sure what to say to him. There wasn't much I _could _say.

"What happened while I was in….there?" I asked.

"Oh many things happened. For all we know, the man in black armor took over Hyrule….. He probably put Zelda and the other princesses in the dungeons for their own purposes," he explained.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed at him at hearing what might have happened to Zelda and the kingdom.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a knot," he teased.

"Shut up!" I replied with a light glare.

"No," he answered calmly.

He seemed amused by my irritation. That didn't help it at all. I was tempted to hit him, but I knew that wouldn't end pleasantly.

"So what you're telling me is that the princesses are in the dungeons of the castle?" I asked to make sure I had gotten it right.

"Pretty much, yes," he replied. "What about it? It's not like _you_ can do anything about it _hero_."

"I wasn't the hero before being frozen…. If you don't remember the way I had been before," I retorted.

"There is that…. But that may not have been your influence," the man suggested with the slight twitch of his lips in a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Maybe it wasn't _you _who was making you feel that way earlier. Maybe it was something or someone else who was doing it to you," he suggested.

"Who?" I asked.

"It could have been a few people," he replied thoughtfully.

"I don't even know you," I reply uncertainly.

"Oh poor Link…. Don't you remember from your dreams? I'm your other half. The darker half of you. I'm everything you're not, and my name is Kage," he told me.

At least I now had a name for the face. The face that haunted me every night. It was a bit of a relief to know what had been plaguing my sleep was real instead of a figment of my imagination.

"Is Saria dead yet?" I asked him.

"Go see for yourself. I think you'll like what you find," Kage replied with a mischievous smirk.

I was sort of interested. I looked down to notice tat the Master Sword was still in one of my hands. I sheathed it onto my hip where it would stay.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked him feeling as if it was ok to ask.

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides, it will be amusing to see your reaction," Kage replied casually before we exited the Temple of Time.

We walked for a while before we reached the village of the Kokiri. It was strange that time had passed. Things sure have changed in seven years.

"Enough with the sightseeing. Aren't we supposed to go see your girlfriend?" Kage asked dryly.

"She's not y girlfriend! She's only a friend," I protested.

A light smirk crossed his lips before he replied in a darker tone, "Good, that leave you open."

I was a little confused. I wonder what he had meant by that.

I picked up the pace. It wasn't long before we reached where I knew Saria used to wait for me during that first day. Something was off here. I could smell the scent of blood rising on the air. There was an unpleasant stench around here. It was almost like death had rolled into the little village. None of the spirits were here either. That didn't worry me too much.

"You know Link, I remember you used to hate her. What changed your feelings?" Kage taunted. "Was it me? Did I change that?"

"W-What? No!" I replied exasperated at the suggestion.

"Something tells me you're lying," Kage said with a hint of amusement at the aspect.

"To _you_? Why would I?" I muttered in reply.

"You won't find her there… She might already be gone," he said, change the subject.

"What makes you say that?" I asked turning to him instead of venturing further to see what there was.

"As I said before, you'll find out for yourself," Kage answers without giving anything away.

I doubted he would tell me anything if I asked another question. I continued on the journey to see what had happened. I hadn't killed her, but that didn't mean something or someone else may have. I noticed something on the ground in front of the ashes of the Deku.

A smirk crossed my lips at knowing what I had done worked. I noticed something was in front of the ash pile. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be the remains of a body. There didn't seem to be much left of the corpse.

A soft chuckle escaped my lips before I asked, "So this is what happened to her?"

"Yes, you see…there was a while back when there had been monsters crowding the entire place. They ran out of food, and you know what that means," Kage answered though he was saying this only to get me riled up or to mess with me.

I glared at him. I wasn't going to take the bait. I wanted to know the _real _reason what had happened here. Even though it was for someone I didn't particularly like, I still wanted to know how they perished.

"You want to know what really happened, don't you?" Kage asked in disdain.

I gave him a nod for an answer. I didn't trust my voice.

He lenaed close till his breath could be felt on my flesh.

"I'll tell you what happened. She came to close to the ash pile. Sometimes, things come out of that thing," he told me.

He seemed to be telling me the truth. I looked back down. I was pretty sure that it was her and not someone else. I was glad that she was gone. Believe me, I was. It was good to have _one _annoyance out of my life.

"And yet you have another to deal with," he taunted.

"Are you reading my thought or something?" I inquired with my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Something like that," Kage answered.

"What will we do now?" I asked him.

"Let's pay a little trip to Castle Town."


	3. CHAPTER THREE: ASSESSING THE DAMAGE

**A/N: Hello to the readers. I don't know if some got the feel of why I called last chapter 'Descent'. It was called that by the way the land had become. It wasn't centered on Link that time. This is the start of their 'quest' in a sense, but you'll see how it fits.**

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER THREE: ASSESSING THE DAMAGE **

It didn't take long before we had walked the way from the village back to the bridge in front of the passage that would take us into Castle Town.

"What happened to all of the people?" I asked Kage when we got past that little part before getting into the town.

"The people who used to live here seemed to have turned into redeads. I wonder why," Kage replied with a note of sarcasm in his second comment.

"Is there soething you're not telling me about?" I asked him.

The first thing I received in response was a laugh. It was dry, and short lived.

The second thing was his bemused response, "Oh, there would be more than just one thing I'm not telling you Link."

I was tempted to say something. I refrained only because I didn't think it would make much of a difference.

We walked in silence. I had to use my sword a few times or so on the redeads that were congesting the streets. It was irritating with so many of them. It was almost amusing if they grabbed onto you it was like they were dry humping you. I'm not kidding about it.

"Link, stop fantasizing," he muttered from my other side. "We have more important things. You could do _way _better than doing something with an undead person."

A smirk graced my lips for a moment before asking, "Do you think you could do better?"

"Perhaps, but we can save that for later," Kage assured. "We have more important things to do right now."

"Like what?" I asked him. "You said to come to Castle Town, and look where we are now."

Kage nodded curtly in agreement. He knew where we were. It was obvious with all of the redeads roaming around the area.

"What do you think?" Kage asked with a hint of irritation. "I did bring you here after all for a reason."

"That reason being?" I asked, seeing how far I could push before I bit off more than I could chew.

He sent a fierce glare my way. I could feel the heat radiating off of it. I looked away after a while. I could have sworn I heard hi smirk from my reaction.

"We were _supposed _to see what changes there were. Aside from the redeads," Kage told me.

"Oh, alright then," I replied, understanding what he had meant.

We kept moving until we cam across the castle. I looked up. I don't think I remember it looking so ominous and dreadful. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go in.

"What? Are you scared?" Kage teased.

"N-No," I replied as I went forth to push through inside.

"Wait a second you fool!" Kage whisper yelled at me even though it had been too late.

"Well, well, look who has finally shown up," the velvet smooth voice of Rakknar said from the throne which he was sitting on as we entered.

"I don't think I was meant to bring him to see you yet," Kage muttered.

"Perhaps not. He needed to come see me sooner or later," the man replied simply.

"Seems he has the sword with him," the feminine voice of Cleo said from beside him.

"Yes, he does," the man replied. "Come here, boy."

I stepped forward without an ounce of hesitance. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I glanced over to see Kage kneeling in front of him. I assumed it was wise to reciprocate. I kneeled in front of the man.

"Link, I have a quest you must take," the an who seemed to be called Rakknar spoke to me.

I inclined my head in a nod. I confirmed that I was listening. I was a bit intrigued to see what this one might be. Though it was a bit odd that I was being given one from someone I barely knew. I guess some things never changed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to look around in each coordinal direction. See what has changed in the places you knew. I want you to see if there is something you can either salvage to get onto our side. If you cannot persuade them, you may do as you see fit. I also want you to look for abnormal places. When you find one, mark it on your map," he thoroughly explained.

"Am I safe to assume I'll be accompanying him?" Kage spoke up.

"Yes, of course. It will give you some….quality time," Rakknar said with a light smirk curving onto his lips.

He smirked back at the obsidian haired man. I noticed that the man had scarlet eyes, and skeletal white skin. He still ahd his armor on, but I could see what he looked like now. It didn't seem like tie had effected him.

"If you wish…Master," Kage said before standing upright.

I followed suit. I was guessing that was our cue to depart.

"Farewell for now, and we shall meet again," Rakknar called after us when we had turn our backs to leave.

It wasn't long before we were on our trek once again. A comfortable silence had fallen between us until we had come to Hyrule Fields.

"Now Link, we need to go to Lon Lon Ranch first," Kage told me.

"For what?" I asked in reply. "What do we need to get there?"

"Well….we can't walk everywhere can we?" Kage answered with a brow raised. "I think we should go see if the girl there can lend us a few horses."

"Ah, I see," I say in comprehension of what he meant.

It took us quite some time before entering the ranch. It didn't seem as bad as the town had been. This place seemed to be the same way it had been. It was only the feel of it seemed off. Soething about that seemed familiar.

"Malon, are you here?" Kage called out into the fenced in area.

"Yeah, I'm here," the girl replied before approaching us.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Do you have some horses we could borrow?" Kage asked her.

"Of course," Malon said before turning to bring out two horses.

One was obviously Epona. I figured that one was for me. There was also a pure black one with white on its mane, on its stockings, and on its hoofs.

"Here's Storm an Epona," Malon said as she handed the reins to us.

"Thanks," I say to her with a light smile in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Take good care of them," she told us.

We mounted our horses. The reins were still firmly clasped in our hands. We swished them back against our horse's neck, and pressed our heels against the sides. It wasn't long before we were speeding on our way to our first location.


End file.
